


Curiosity

by bleeeeeeep



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Harvey, F/M, I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Office Sex, Spanking, Voyeurism, don't hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleeeeeeep/pseuds/bleeeeeeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something Harvey sees gets him wondering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> I'm weird. I hope this makes you laugh. Really hope I haven't used the same words tooooooo many times. Again, first person to read this will be the first person besides me that sees it. 
> 
> Note: Spanking is done in uneven sets because I like odd numbers. I hope this doesn't bother anybody.

He had watched as Mike took Rachel in the file room that night about a month ago. As he grabbed her wrist and kissed her like he needed her to breathe.  Unzipped her dress as if it was the last thing that belonged on Earth. Harvey peeled his eyes away after that.  He couldn’t count how many times that scene replayed in his head or how many times he tried to imagine how it played out, much less the amount of time he had spent putting herself in her place, having raunchy, passionate sex in such a clichéd space.  Fucked against a shelf.

Being Harvey Specter, his fingers did a good job of playing the role of Mike’s dick, but there was no replacing the real thing.  The soreness of his wrist from reaching behind himself could testify to that.  There was no shame in fantasizing, but it was stupid to continue when he was almost certain he’d be able to have his fantasies played out.  And that was the end of contemplation.

It was a Friday night when he finally got what he wanted. Everybody had gone home.  He actually had no reason to stay, aside from wanting to catch his associate before he left.  If things played out his way, the two hours spent cleaning up his computer (just so he wouldn’t be fiddling around (even though Harvey does not fiddle)) would be worth it.

“Is there anything you’d like me to do before I go home?” Mike doesn’t even knock anymore. Not that he did much to begin with.  Whatever. What matters is that he’s here, in the office, and Harvey has a chance to make his request.

“As a matter of fact, yes.” A sigh.  He hasn’t even been heard out yet, and already, a lack of enthusiasm was killing the buzz.

“Come on, it’s Friday night.  Us mere mortals need to unwind.” He runs a hand through that soft blonde hair, looking at his boss with tired blue eyes.

“Fuck me.  Bent over the desk.”  Those eyes didn’t look so tired anymore and Harvey had to smirk a little. He loves a good surprise.

“Excuse me?”  Mike thinks he’s hallucinating.

“You heard me right the first time.  Don’t make me repeat myself.”  He tilts his head up, staring straight into a look of disbelief. His own eyes let Mike know he’s not kidding. 

“You’re joking.”  Apparently, the lusty seriousness his face was supposed to show wasn’t obvious enough.  It’s okay.  He’s good with words.

“Don’t you want to wipe this smirk off my face? Make me beg for your dick? Pound me so hard ‘superiority’ is no longer in my vocabulary?  It’ll be fun, I promise.”  This is fun, but god, he’d never had to put this much effort towards convincing anybody to have sex with him.  It’s humbling, to say the least. Actually, being brought back down to earth is kind of a turn-on.  _Why do I tease myself like this?  I must be some sort of masochist._

“Before I agree to anything, could you, at the very least, tell me why?” Mike isn’t saying no, but he’s confused.  “I’m not complaining.  My very attractive boss is demanding sex as my last bit of work for the night and I simply would like to know what put the idea in his head.”

At the moment, Harvey has no problems with being honest.  “I saw the beginning of you and Rachel up against the shelf.  Aside from my own reflection in the mirror, it may well be one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen.”

God, the man knows how to send blood straight to that part of his body that makes his brain stupid.  He didn’t even know anybody had been watching.  This, this information makes him feel so fucking sexy he can’t process.  He bites his lip, hard.  Speechless.

“Well? Is it a yes or a no?   Should I take off my clothes or go home and ride a dildo, pretending it’s you?” Patience is not one of Harvey’s virtues.

“Yes. Take them off. If you’re fast enough, I’ll even spank you a little.” Mike can hardly believe the words that just left his mouth.

“Is that a promise?”  Harvey slips off his jacket faster than he took his pants off the time he had hot coffee spilt all over his trousers.  That’s how bad he wants this.

“Do you want it to be?”  This innocent-seeming associate has the most playful gleam in his eyes.

“As long as you kiss it better afterwards.”  Just like that.  He’s naked.  And because he’s Harvey Specter, everything is folded or hung up perfectly. His excitement has nowhere to hide, not that he’d dream of hiding it.  “How do you want to spank me?  On your lap?  Bent over the desk?  Or standing still, face against the wall?”

Mike looks like he doesn’t even know how to breathe right now.  God, he never even caught a single clue that his boss would want him in this way, but then he realizes that there’s a naked man waiting to be spanked and the room lacks space for hesitation.  He undoes the top three buttons of his shirt and kicks off his shoes and socks. His tie and jacket made their way into his messenger bag hours ago. It’s so weird to be barefoot and this dressed down in Harvey Specter’s office, but his boss is naked, so whatever.  “We’ll start you out on my lap.”

He moves over to the couch and sits down.  He pats his legs lightly, motioning for Harvey to lay across them. “Right here, if you please.”

 _Oh do I please,_ he thinks to himself.  He’s already biting back a moan and they haven’t even made physical contact yet. This will be a Friday to remember. He lets his erection dig into muscular thighs.  “Stop biting your lip.  I’d like to hear you moan.  Besides, that’s my job.”

The first spank lands on his left cheek.  Man, did it hit the spot.  “Oh, you’ve had practice.”

Another one on the right.  And one more on the left.  Right again. This is better than he had imagined. “Against the wall. We’re saving the desk for last, considering that’s where you’d like to be fucked.”

“You’re so considerate,” he snickers.  It’s meaningless because he obeys like a good little boy. He’s going to be so good for his darling rookie.  There’s no warning for the next slap.

“Steady yourself on the wall.  It helps if you put your hands flat.”  He listens.  Apparently, Michael has experience in this area.  That turns him on even more.  He feels himself dripping pre-cum on the floor. Six more, spread evenly between both cheeks.  “To your desk.  Don’t lay on it.  Just press your palms flat on the edge.  Close your eyes?”

“You’re not going to hide my clothes, are you?”  He raises an eyebrow.  His signature look of skepticism.

“Just stop being cheeky and do it before I decide to make you beg even more.” This does not sound like an empty threat and begging is not that fun when he’s the one doing it.

The start of the last set.  Much to his surprise, a kiss lands where he’s been spanked after. And another one. And another.  Until they’re done.  His eyes are still closed.  He feels the parting his cheeks and braces himself for the long-awaited finger.  He gets a lick instead.  A moan escapes the confinement of his mouth.  “Please. Don’t stop.”  What he would give to watch himself get rimmed by Mike.

He finds himself being licked a few more times with sloppy open mouthed kisses in between before it stops.  He opens his eyes to discover this gorgeous blonde in front of him.

“God, you look like sex,” he says.  Mike should talk.  His pupils are blown and filled with lust, eyelids hooded, and Harvey can’t believe he never noticed those eyelashes that go for days. Slowly, he takes the long slender fingers that took part in his spanking earlier, and puts them in his mouth.  He’s rewarded with widened eyes and a whimper.  He sucks on them gently, nibbling at the pads of his fingertips.

Mike has never seen anything so erotic or felt this sexy.  His boss gives his fingers back.  In a husky whisper, “You’re going to be perfect.  Bend over for me a little more?”

Obedience certainly pays off.  A finger, one of the ones he slicked with spit makes its way to his puckering hole, massaging the ring of muscles around it before pushing in.  “Fuck.”

“That’s exactly what I intend to do.”  He swirls his finger around a little bit before sliding in and out.

“More.” He forgot the magic word. “Please.”

Two. They scissor a little. He sees white when Mike crooks them, hitting his prostate.  He cannot wait for a third.  “Just fuck me already.”

“Patience. You’ve been such a good boy thus far.  Now tell me where the lube is.”  He straightens his fingers and thrusts them in again.

Harvey lets out an uninhibited moan.  A hard dick would be better, but there’s no denying that this is totally doing the trick.  “Top drawer,” he grits out.

The cold gel against his insides makes him shiver a little. Now it’s three.  He does not want to finish like this.  “God, please.”

“It’s Mike, but God works too.  Since you’re asking so nicely, I’ll oblige.”   Mike removes his fingers and the sudden emptiness makes Harvey gasp.  He uses the hand that isn’t slicked up to take off his belt and to unbutton his trousers.  He shimmies them off after.  Pulling down his boxers takes a little more effort, but they come off in a timely fashion too.  His shirt is going to have to suffer either way, so he takes that off too.  Now they’re both equally naked and he can apply the remaining lube to himself.  It’s torturous.  He’s been so neglected.

He positions himself between Harvey’s legs and before he pushes in, he hears a muttered “It fucking took you long enough.” The demanding bastard finds himself shut up with a single push.  Actually, he just gasps.

“Fuck, you’re tight.”  The inside of Harvey’s body feels like hot silk.  And the view from where he’s standing is pretty fantastic.  Mike just stares as he pushes in a little more.  Beautiful tan back muscles glisten with a light coating of sweat.  He almost goes to lick them.  God, he’s a sucker for nice shoulder blades and well, come on, it’s Harvey.

“Move. Just move.” He thrusts back. Fuck, that feels good.  He feels hands hold his hips in place.

“If we’re going to do this,” Mike’s fingertips massage the skin stretched over his hipbones as he speaks, “We’re doing it by my rules which means, you don’t get to move.  I’m trying to teach you patience.”

Harvey doesn’t even bother to come up with a retort. He likes to play dirty (just in bed, not in court) sometimes, so he tightens around the dick and the teasing dickhead inside of him.  Man, does it work.  Next thing he knows, he’s being thoroughly pounded.

He hasn’t got a clue of how much practice this cheeky associate has with other men, but he’s doing a fucking fantastic job. Mike even cares enough to reach around and stroke him off.  How considerate.

As they’re cleaning up and getting dressed quietly afterwards, Harvey chastises himself for not initiating this sooner.

“Wait. Are these your socks or mine?” Mike holds up a mismatched pair.

“Yours.” Harvey scoffs, as if he would ever wear mismatched socks.  Hell would freeze over that day.

“And which tie is yours?  We wore similar ones today.”  He’s so cute when he’s confused.  However, Harvey swears he hung his up when he was taking off his suit.

“The one that’s not a skinny fashion catastrophe.” Duh.

“Oh, one last thing, when are we doing this again?”

“My place later.”  Finally, he manages to make Mike choke.

No objections there.  Harvey’s even happy when he can barely get out of bed the next morning.


End file.
